I'm a Father
by Uchida tokugawa
Summary: Azazel yang mengorbankan dirinya demi kedamaian dengan membawa trihexa kedimensi lain pun akhirnya Azazel terdampar dikonoha dan menemukan Naruto kecil... bagaimana kah kisahnya?
1. Chapter 1

Hallo minna san uchida akan mempersembahkan cerita naruto crossover dxd,namun bukan tokoh naruto yg kedimensi dxd, akan tetapi tokoh dxd yang kedimensi naruto.

Happy reading :D

¤uchida tokugawa¤

Dimalam hari disebuah lembah namun jika diperhatikan lebih teliti bahwa lembah tersebut bukanlah lembah yang terbentuk oleh waktu dan alam namun lembah tersebut terbentuk baru saja dan diciptakan oleh sesosok mahluk yang sekarang sedang terbang diudara dengan sepasang sayap naga yang dilapisi kristal hitam, dan juga dibawahnya berkumpul beberapa ras mahluk yang mungkin keberadaanya jika manusia yang menganggap tidak ada.

"sierchs bagaimana ini? Trihexa benar benar diluar kemampuan kita" tanya seorang perempuan bersurai coklat twintail dan membentuk perisai es.

"benar kata Seraa, Seirchs. Yang bisa menyeimbangi trihexa hanyalah great red dan ophis, sedangkan great red sudah dibunuh rezevim dan cao cao dan juga ophis sudah di telan oleh samael" tambah seorang pria bersurai pirang dan dikepalanya terdapat tanda haloo.

Sedangkan pria yang diajak ngomong dari tadi juga mulai frustasi karena semua itu benar kenyataanya dan juga mou iblis yang tersisa hanya tinggal ia dan Serafal. Sedangkan untuk malaikat dan malaikat jatuh hanya tinggal Michael dan Azazel. "tenanglah dan pikirkan bagaimana cara membuat ia lengah dengan begitu kita akan menyerangnya dengan telak" jelas Sierchs.

"cukup Sierchs, biarkan aku yang membawanya pergi dari dunia ini" jelas seorang paman bersurai coklat dan bagian jambulnya pirang.

"A-azazel! Bagaimana kau membawanya pergi dari dunia ini?" kaget serta tanya Sierchs.

"kau pikir selama ini aku hanya memancing Sierchs,kau salah besar aku mulai meneliti sisik peninggalan ophis pada saat great war dulu dan mulai meneliti bagaimana caranya bagaimana cara mereka bisa merobek dimensi,dan akhirnya aku menemukannya dan aku membuat secret gear yang aku sembunyikan dan akan aku gunakan jika keadaan darurat,dan sepertinya sekaranglah saatnya secret gear itu aku gunakan" jelas azazel.

"ta-tapi dengan begitu kau juga akan mengorbankan nyawamu kan azazel!" teriak serafal kaget karena akan ditinggal orang yang mulai ia cintai.

Azazel yang mendengar itu pun tertawa pelan "hahaha, tak apalah Sera jika ini menyangkut perdamaian dunia yang aku impikan sejak dulu tak apalah, lagian aku bahagia jika melihat semua orang bahagia" jelas azazel sambil mulai mengaktifkan secret gearnya dibuktikan karena tubuh Azazel mulai bercahaya dan waktu serasa melambat.

"t-tapi aku mencintaimu Azazel-kun,kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku!"teriak seraffal yang sudah menangis serta Azazel yang kaget atas pengakuan Serafal yang mendadak.

"haha mimpi apa aku semalam oleh mou underworld tercantik ini" balas Azazel kemudian berteleport kehadapan Serafal dan langsung menciumnya serta memeluk dan berbisik sesuatu yang membuat Serafal melebarkan matanya.

"carilah pria yang lebih baik dan mempunyai pekerjaan jangan yang sepertiku yang hanya mancing dan mesum ini, aku juga mencintaimu" bisik Azazel kemudian terbang agak tinggi dan berbicara pada petinggi lainya.

"hoi sierchs tolong jagalah perdamaian ya! Dan juga jangan bilang bahwa aku mengorbankan diri demi kedamaian, bilang saja aku mati pada saat perang bersama kalian, aku tidak suka namaku dikenang dengan istilah pahlawan besar great war, cukup gelar gubernur malaikat jatuh saja aku sudah bangga" jelas Azazel sedangkan sierchs sedang terisak sama dengan serafal yang sudah menangis.

"t-ent-u saja *hiks* kawan!" kata Sierchs yang diakhiri teriakan.

"baiklah kalau begitu, saatnya sang dewa mesum ini menghilangkan keberadaan mahluk berbahaya ini" kata Azazel sambil memandang trihexa yang mulai bisa melepaskan kekkai waktu Ciptaan azazel.

"baiklah kalu begitu! Secret gear active ! DIMENSION LOST!" teriak Azazel mengaktifkan secret gearnya secara tiba tiba dibelakang trihexa dimensi yang mulai membesar.

"HEIIIIIIIIIYAAAA!" Teriak Azazel sambil melesat maju kearah trihexa yang mulai tersedot kearah retakan dimensi.

"AZAZEEEEEEELLLLLLL!" Teriak Serafal nyaring.

Sedangkan Azazel hanya tersenyum melihat itu dan detik detik terakhir sebelum menghilang azazel sempat berteriak "HAHAHA! KISAH SEORANG MALAIKAT JATUH YANG MESUM DAN HOBBY MEMANCING MESKIPUN TIDAK PERNAH MENDAPATKAN IKAN AKAN BERHENTI SAMPAI SINI! JAANE MINNA!" Teriak Azazel dan menghilang.

"BAKA!" isak seraafal sambil bersimpuh.

Sedangkan para petinggi lain hanya terdiam meskipun dipipi mereka mengalir air mata.

"satu lagi pahlawan kita gugur " gumam sierchs sambil mengelap air matanya yang mulai dari tadi kemudian melihat seluruh keadaan medan perang, kemudian ia melihat sebuah ledakan cahaya serta bermunculan lambang lambang salib yang mulai berterbangan kelangit, seirchs dan yang lainnya pun menghampirinya walaupun Serafal masih down.,dan pada saat sampai ditempat bercahaya tersebut michael serta seraph lainya menangis melihat cahaya tersebut., tepat ditengah kawah cahaya tersebut terdapat Cao Cao dan Rezevim yang sama sama tertusuk tombak true longius dibagian dada, dan itu membuat para petinggi yang baru datang kaget dan bertanya kepada Issei dan Vali yang berada tidak jauh dari arena pertempuran tersebut.

"Vali! Issei! Ada apa sebenarnya ini?" tanya Sierchs.

"Cao Cao memihak kita karena Rezevim itu berkhianat kepadanya dan sedari tadi yang bertarung hanyalah mereka berdua ,sampai pada akhirnya Cao Cao meminta kami untuk mengalihakan perhatian Rezevim dan beginilah hasilnya" ucap Issei menunduk sedih dan Vali yang berwajah datar.

Seirchs hanya diam dan memandang kedepan melihat tubuh Rezevim Livan Lucifer yang mulai menjadi abu dan Cao Cao yang mulai menemukan titik sebelum Cao Cao tergeletak ia sempat mencabut tombak true longius dari dadanya dan melirik secret gear Rezevim yaitu secret gear Cenceler kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga Cao Cao memukulkan tombak tersebut kearah secret gear canceler hingga tombak true longius patah dan mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat terang serta membuat para iblis yang berada disekitarnya membuat kubah pelindung agar tidak terbakar. Kemudian seusai cahaya itu hilang yang tersisa hanyalah tombak yang patah dan mengeluarkan cahaya yang meredup serta seorang manusia yang sudah mati tergeletak.

Para iblis dan malaikat jatuh maupun malaikat yang sudah mengetahui bahwa perang sudah usai pun bersorak gembira karena penantian mereka telah tiba walaupun harus mengorbankan banyak jiwa, dan ada juga yang down dan strees contohnya Seraffal yang masih menggenggam bulu sayap milik Azazel sambil menangis.

"haah satu lagi musuh yang menjadi pahlawan gugur, semoga engkau hidup bahagia disana Azazel dan Cao Cao, kau adalah Pahlawan kami selamanya" ucap seirchs sambil tersenyum memandang langit walaupun air mata tetap turun membasahi pipinya.

Dan sejak saat itu kehidupan dxd pun damai walaupun serafal terkadang sering menangis mengingat Azazel.

¤UKNOWN DIMENSION¤

Azazel yang sedang terombang ambing dalam dimensi entah dimana itu hanya bisa diam tanpa expresi.

Tanpa disadari Azazel didepanya tiba2 terjadi retakan dimensi dan manariknya .

"UWAAH! ADA APA INI!" Kaget azazel.

Bruk! Azazel terjatuh disebuah gang yang sepertinya banyak orang orang namun tidak ada yang memperhatikanya.

"dimana ini?" tanya Azazel entah pada siapa, namun azazel pun melihat segerombolan orang didepanya sedang menyiksa seorang anak kecil bersurai pirang bermata biru samudra yang dibagian kepalanya berdarah terkena senjata tajam.

"Heiii! Bisakah kalian berhenti menyiksa seorang anak kecil " kata azazel.

Segerombolan orang itu pun menoleh dan menatap tajam Azazel. "biarkan anak ini mati karena dia adalah siluman ekor sembilan!" teriak salah satu warga sambil terus memukuli anak tersebut.

"hiks*hiks* salahku apa, aku hanya ingin membeli permen dan langsung dipukuli ,hiks*hiks*" kata anak itu dengan nada lirih.

Azazel yang merasa iba dengan anak itu pun merentangkan seluruh sayap nya dihadapan warga tersebut sehingga mereka lari terbirit birit karena menganggap azazel monster ekor 7.

"kau tidak apa apa adik kecil?" tanya Azazel sedangkan sianak hanya mengangguk namun tetap diam.

"hei..kesinilah adik kecil.. hm?" tanya Azazel sambil tersenyum hangat.

Sianak pun mendekat kearah Azazel kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Azazel "N-naruto uzumaki" jawab anak itu yang bernama naruto.

"nah Naruto-chan sekarang dimana orang tuamu dan kenapa mereka sampai membiarkan anak mereka dipukuli" tanya Azazel, sedangkan naruto hanya menggeleng dan menjawab.

"aku tidak tau orang tua ku dimana sejak lahir aku sudah sebatang kara" jawab naruto menunduk menahan agar air matanya tidak keluar.

Sedangkan Azazel kemudian menempelkan jari telunjuk serta tengah didahi naruto ingin membaca isi pikirannya dan setelah beberapa menit kemudian azazel juga meneteskan setitik air mata melihat nasib orang tua anak ini serta nasib anak ini.

"nah Naruto-kun mulai sekarang kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan,,..." ucap Azazel dengan potongan dibagian akhir kalimat.

"sebutan?" bingung naruto kecil.

Azazel kemudian tersenyum lembut dan mengacak acak surai pirang naruto dan memandang langit malam yang berhiaskan bintang.

"TOUSAN"

Kata Azazel sambil tersenyum bahagia.

¤FBC¤

FANFIC BERSAMBUNG COEG


	2. Chapter 2

Halloo minaasan uchida kembali lagi :D ,update kilat nih :D...

-bagaimana ceritanya iam father? Ada yang bilang Naruto bakalan mesum Kayak Azazel, hahaha tenang aja kok mungkin bisa iya bisa tidak,dan juga nanti Azazel dan Jiraya akan menjadi sahabat. Ok langsung kita lanjut ke alur cerita yang asli !

¤UCHIDA TOKUGAWA¤

-PRESENT-

"nah Naruto-kun mulai sekarang kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan,,..." ucap Azazel dengan potongan dibagian akhir kalimat.

"sebutan?" bingung Naruto kecil.

Azazel kemudian tersenyum lembut dan mengacak acak surai pirang Naruto dan memandang langit malam yang berhiaskan bintang.

"TOUSAN"

Kata Azazel sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Sedangkan Naruto kecil matanya terbelalak kemudian tubuhnya mulai bergetar.

"hiks*hiks* T-tousan hiks*" ucap Naruto kecil sambil menunduk tak luput air matanya yang semakin banyak menetes ketanah dan ditangannya memegang permen lolipop yang kotor terkena tanah karena Naruto kecil tadi sempat dihajar oleh para warga dan permenya jatuh ketanah.

Azazel yang melihat Naruto kecil menangis pun tak kuasa untuk tidak memeluknya dan mengelus kepala bersurai pirang itu dan juga teringat akan perlakuan warga desa terhadap bocah ini tak kala membuat tekad Azazel untuk melindungi bocah ini semakin besar. "ssst cep-cep... Putera kebanggaan Tousan tidak cengeng seperti ini" ucap Azazel ingin menenangkan Naruto kecil yang mulai berhenti menangis namun tetap sesenggukan.

Sekitar 5menit dalam keadaan pelukan Azazel sudah tidak merasakan sesenggukan Naruto dan mulai terdengar dengkuran halus,Azazel kemudian melihat kearah Naruto dan menemukan wajah damai seorang anak anak yang sedang terlelap.

"ternyata sudah tertidur,kalau begitu mari kita pulang Naru-chan" ucap Azazel pelan dan berjalan sambil menggendong Naruto dipunggungnya menuju apartement Naruto yang sudah Azazel ketahui karena tadi sudah membaca isi pikiran Naruto.

Sesampainya di pintu apartement azazel pun membuka pintu dan masuk, didalam apartement Azazel hanya mendengus melihat kamar naruto yang sangat berantakan,namun dengusan itu hanya bertahan selama beberapa detik dan langsung digantikan oleh senyuman,karena bahwa Naruto selama ini tinggal sendiri dan tidak ada yang mengurusnya,Azazel pun bertekad akan menjadi ayah yang akan membuat masa depan Naruto kecil penuh warna dan akan selalu ada disisinya hingga shininggami menjemput.,setelah itu Azazel menaruh Naruto dikasur dan menyelimutinya kemudian Azazel mulai membersihkan ruangan itu.

-1JAM KEMUDIAN-

"haaah~~~ sangat melelahkan, tak kusangka ini lebih melelahkan dari pada memancing seharian dan dikejar kejar oleh wanita onsen yang mengamuk" keluh Azazel sambil mengelap keringat didahinya.

Kemudian Azazel mengingat sesuatu yang ia copy dari ingatan Naruto, bahwa ia harus melapor kekantor hokage untuk menjadikanya warga konoha ,dan berbelanja sedikit kebutuhan barang Azazel pun keluar dari apartement tak lupa mengunci pintu agar warga yang ingin mencelakai Naruto kecilnya tidak bisa masuk dan tujuan Azazel sekarang adalah hedung hokage.

¤AT HOKAGE ROOM¤

Didalam ruangan ini terdapat seorang pria lanjut usia memakai jubah merah putih bertuliskan "SANDAIME"dibagian punggungnya sedang terlihat frustasi dengan gunungan dokumen.

"pengusiran Uzumaki Naruto dari desa!" sang hokage melotot dan menggeram melihat isi salah satu dokumen itu kemudian menyetempelnya dengan lambang silang,selanjutnya dia mengambil dokumen beramplop kuning yang bertuliskan dibagian labelnya "ONSEN SAKURA" sang hokage membuka amplop tersebut dan membaca isinya kemudian tersenyum mesum yang membuat Issei menyeringai jika melihatnya.

"khe khe...onsen campuran hm...menarik" tawa licik sang hokage mesum dan menyetempelnya dengan stampel centang.

"TOK-TOK" Bunyi pintu ruangan hokage terketuk yang langsung direspon oleh penghuni ruangan tersebut yang tidak lain adalah hokage itu sendiri.

"masuk" jawab hokage.

"CKLEK" suara pintu dibuka dan masuklah seorang pria berjambul pirang yang tidak lain adalah Azazel. Hokage yang melihat Azazel pun bingung karena wajah Azazel yang terlihat asing didesa konoha.

"ada keperluan apa?" tanya hokage.

"ah perkenalkan nama saya Namikaze Azazel,mungkin terdengar aneh dan tidak nyambung namun biarkanlah, dan juga saya adalah ayah bocah yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki,dan niatan saya kesini ingin mendaftar menjadi warga konoha dan ninja "ucap Azazel santai tidak melihat bahwa sang hokage telah meloto tidak percaya karena perkataan Azazel barusan.

"jangan bercanda kau,mengaku ngaku ayah Naruto-chan dan bisa saja kau anggota akatsuki yang ingin mengambil biju ekor sembilan yang berada didalam Naruto" selidik hokage.

"tenanglah hokage-sama...saya tidak berniat mencelakai naru-chan serta bukan anggota akatsuki seperti yang kau bilang,bahkan aku tidak mempunyai chakra dan juga jika hokage-sama tetap tidak percaya maka anda bisa menyuruh Inoichi untuk membaca pikiranku" jelas Azazel panjang lebar.

Sang hokage pun nampaknya mulai percaya dikarenakan yang dikatakan Azazel benar tidak mengandung kebohongan dan juga Azazel tidak mempunyai chakra.

"baiklah aku percaya padamu Azazel-san, akan aku masukan daftar penduduk konoha mulai besok kau dan juga sebagai ayah dari Naruto uzumaki,namun jika kau ingin menjadi Ninja ,chakra saja kau tidak punya terus bagaimana caranya kau melindungi diri dari bahaya jika menjadi ninja?" tanya hiruzen

"tenang saja Hokage-sama meskipun aku tidak mempunyai chakra aku bisa mengendalikan elemen cahaya" ucap Azazel sambil menciptakan tombak cahaya berukuran sedang.

"jinton kah?" batin hokage yang melihat partikel partikel chaya yang memadat ditangan Azazel."baiklah kalau begitu mulai lusa kau sudah bisa menjadi ninja dan akan mulai menerima misi,dan juga ini adalah sedikit uang untukmu sebagai warga baru dan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan naru-chan" kata hokage sambil memberi amplop yang berisi uang.

"arigatou gozaimasu hokage sama" ucap Azazel dan membungkuk dan pergi dari kantor hokage.

Deperjalanan mampir ditoko pakaian dan membeli yukatta bergambar teratai yg sedang dia pakai sekarang dan beberapa pakaian lagi,karena membawa harta apapun pada saat pindah dimensi ini,setelah berbelanja kebutuhan pokok untuk ia dan juga Naruto kecilnya sekarang ia akan kembali pulang keapartrment yang sekarang milik ia dan Naruto kecil.

"CKLEK"

"TADAIMA!"

Suara buka pintu dan salam Azazel kemudian masuk kedalam dan menaruh belanjaan keatas meja,kemudian Azazel kekamar mandi sehabis itu ia akan beranjak tidur, dan pada saat ia akan tidur ia melihat Naruto yang kedinginan karena suha dikonoha sedang memasuki musim dingin,dengan tersenyum serta raut sedih Azazel menyelimuti Naruto dengan selimut.

"Beginikah keseharianmu sebelum ada Tousan, Naru-chan" batin Azazel.

¤ESOK HARINYA¤

"engg-hhh" erang Naruto kecil yang wajahnya terkena sinar mata hari yang cukup terang karena sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 7'30. Naruto kemudian bangun dan menguap kecil sambil mengucek matanya,namun Naruto kecil mencium suatu makanan berkuah yang menjadi makanan favoritenya yaitu ramen,namun yang anehnya Naruto kecil bingung siapa yang memasak? Apakah Tousan? Naruto kecil kejadian kemarin itu hanya Mimpi,dan dengan penasaran yang besar Naruto kecilpun menghampiri dapur dan terkejut melihat Tousan nya yang kemarim ternyata bukan mimpi,tubuh Naruto kecil mulai bergetar, dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto kecil berlari kearah Tousanya dan loncat ingin memeluk tousannya itu.

"GREP!"

"hiks* Naru kira kemarin itu hanya mimpi hiks* ternyata kenyataan,Naru sangat senang" ucap Naruto memeluk Azazel sambil menangis.

Azazel hanya tersenyum melihat puteranya seperti ini. "cep-cep putera Tousan gak cengeng lho,yang cengeng itu hanya wanita, memangnya Naru mau jadi Wanita?" goda Azazel.

"T-tidak! N-naru mau jadi putera Tousan saja, Naru nggak mau jadi Wanita" ucap Naruto sambil mencoba berhenti menangis.

Azazel yang mendengar jawaban yang aneh dari Narutonya hanya bisa tertawa lepas "hahaha iyaiya Naru tetap menjadi putera tousan kok, nah sekarang ayo turun dan makan ramen kesukaanmu itu yang dibuat oleh koki PALING TERKENAL SEANTERO KONOHA INI!" teriak Azazel didepan puteranya yang membuat Naruto tertawa gembira dan melupakan kesedihanya.

"hahaha Tousan lucu" ucap Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Hm silahkan dimakan naru" ucap Azazel sedangkan naruto hanya mengangguk "ittadakimazu" ucap Naruto dan menyumpit mienya dan melahapnya.

"mmmmmm" kunyah Naruto.

"Bagaimana masakan Koki Tousanmu ini Naru" ucap Azazel percaya diri.

"masih enak punya Teuchi-jiji" ucap Naruto polos sedangkan Azazel sudah pundung dipojokan karena perkataan Naruto. "K-kenapa Naru-chan tidak membela touchanmu ini" ucap Azazel lirih.

"hihihi Tousan pintar akting ya"ucao Naruto sambil melanjutkan makan ramenya.

"INI BUKAN AKTING NARU-CHAN,INI ADALAH EXPRESI SEORANG TOUSAN YANG KALAH OLEH KAKEK PENJUAL RAMEN!" pekik Azazel dan pundung kembali.

Naruto hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan tousanya itu.

Azazel yang sudah selesai dengan acara pundungnya pun teringat sesuatu dan menanyakanya pada Naruto.

"oh ya Naruto bukankah hari ini adalah acara penerimaan murid baru di akademi ya?" tanya Azazel.

"benar tousan Nanti jam 8 adalah acara pembukaanya"jawab naruto sambil memakan ramennya.

"baiklah Kalau begitu Nanti Naru akan tousan antar dan daftarkan ke akademi ninja" ucap Azazel yang membuat Naruto gembira. "benar nih Tousan!" ucap Naruto gembira.

"Tentu" balas Azazel

"HOREE ! Akhirnya Naru sendiri lagi dan tidak kesepian kalau lagi dijauhi sama teman2 pas disekolah " ucap Naruto senang,sedangkan Azazel hanya tersenyum sedih mendengar bahwa Naruto selalu dijauhi orang dan kesepian.

"Nah Naru, ayo cepat habiskan ramennya dan siap2" perintah Azazel

"ha'i Tousan" balas Naruto.

¤AT AKADEMI KONOHA¤

Di akademi konoha sudah banyak yang berkumpul calon murid serta orang tua murid, namun pada saat Azazel dan Naruto memasuki halaman akademi tiba tiba Naruto menjerit sakit dan itu membuat Azazel menoleh dan pada saat melihat bahwa kepala putera kebanggaannya ini telah dilempari batu entah oleh siapa membuat emosi dan melihat sekelilingnya mencari sang pelaku menemukan ada yang aneh disemak semak karena semak2 itu bisa berjalan, Azazel kemudian menghampiri semak2 itu dan menemukan sang pelaku pelempar yaitu seorang anak seumuran Naruto membawa ketapel yang Azazel asumsikan bahwa senjata itu lah yang digunakan untuk melukai puteranya.

"mengapa kau melukai puteraku hah!?" bentak Azazel.

Namun sianak yang bersalah itu tiba tiba menangis tanpa sebab. "HUAAAAA! PAPAAA!" teriak anak itu.,

"HEI! ADA APA INI! KAU APAKAN ANAKU!" suara berat dari belakang Azazel, pas Azazel menoleh terlihatlah seoranh pria berbadan kekar (kayak mizuki sehabis kabur dari penjara) dan membawa golok,sedangkan sianak yang menangis tadi menyeringai kecil.

"KAU APAKAN ANAKU HAH BRENGSEK!" Bentak sang ayah anak yang menangis tadi kepada Azazel.

"Wow tenang- tenang aku hanya mengingatkan supaya anakmu tidak mengerjai puteraku yang ada disana itu lagi" jelas azazek tidak ingin cari masalah.

Sang ayah anak itu melihat arah tunjukan melihat Naruto namun bukan expresi salah namun expresi marah yang dikeluarkannya. "oh ternyata anak siluman itu,lebih baik anak itu mati saja karena telah membunuh isteriku dulu! HEYAAAA!" teriak sang ayah anak tadi sambil melesat keNaruto dengan mengayunkan Goloknya,Azazel yang melihat itu pun matanya melebar dan membuat tombak cahaya dengan cepat dan melemparkanya kearah tangan ayah yang gila menurut Azazel yang memegang golok.

"Jleb! Trang!"

"AKHH!"

Bunyi suara benda yang tertancap dan suara pentulan golok yang terpental serta pekikan ayah gila tersebut karena tanganya tertancap lightspear ciptaan Azazel.

Azazel kemudian mendatangi sang ayah gila tadi dan menjambak rambutnya dan menariknya hingga mendongak menatap Azazel.

"jangan pernah kau berani menyentuh seujung kuku saja pada puteraku jika kau berani maka sasaran tancapan lightspear aku akan berpindah kesini" peringat Azazel sambil menunjuk dahi ayah gila tersebut yang berkeringat dingin.,sedangkan orang orang yang disekitar mereka hanya melihat ngeri kearah Azazel,dan Azazel yang cuek bebek dan berjalan kearah Naruto yang bengong melihat kekuatan Tousanya itu.

"ayo Naru" ajak Azazel

"ha'i Tousan" balas Naruto

Pada saat diruang pendaftaaran Azazel melihat seseorang yang Azazel asumsikan adalah jounin pembimbing dengan luka melintang diwajahnya,kemudian azazel menghampirinya.

"sumimasen!" ucap ditoleh oleh sanh jounin dan sang jounin sedikit kaget pada saat melihat Naruto digendeng Azazel.

"lho Naruto" ucap sang jounin tadi

"hehehe hallo Iruka sensei, aku ingin mendaftar akademi,dan juga perkenalkan Tousanku"ucap Naruto sambil memperkenalkan ayahnya.

"A-Apa?" kaget Iruka.

"ya benar Iruka-san saya adalah Azazel tousan dari Naruto"ucap Azazel bangga.

"mungkinkah ini yang dimaksud Hokage-sama" batin iruka.

"oh ya Azazel-san ingin mendaftarkan Naruto ke akademi kan?" tanya Iruka.

"ya rancana ku memang begitu" ucap Azazel.

"kalau naruto ingin didaftarkan ke akademi maka serahkan sisanya pada saya" ucap iruka

"baiklah,nah Naruto habis ini ikutlah sama iruka-san ya,Tousan akan menunggumu dibawah pohon yang ada ditaman itu" ucap Azazel dan mengelus puncak kepala Naruto.

"Ha'i Tousan" ucap Naruto kemudian berlalu bersama Iruka.

¤1jam kemudian¤

"TOUSAN!" teriak Naruto berlari keluar akademi sambil tersenyum gembira.

"Wah anak tousan sudah pulang ternyata" ucap Azazel,

"iya tousan ,Naru yang seru namun yang membuat tidak asik adalah siwajah tembok itu" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk sasuke yang baru keluar akademi tanpa mengiraukan keadaan sekitarnya.

Azazel pun bingung dengan sebutan si muka tembok,namun pada saat melihat orang yang Naruto maksud Azazel pun teringat dengan seseorang iblis didimensinya dulu. "Wow Sona Sitri versi laki laki" batin saat melihat sasuke.

"ayo pulang tousan,Naru sudah nggak sabar mencicipi ramen buatan koki seantero konoha ini" ucap Naruto bersemangat.

"hahaha baiklah kalau begitu Naru-chan,pegangan ya!"azazel pun mengangkat Naruto dan menaruh Naruto dipundaknya kemudian berlari pulang.

"hahahaha! Lebih cepat Touchan!" teriak Naruto gembira

"ha'i CAPTAIN!" Balas Azazel dan memperlaju larinya.

...-...

Dan begitulah kehidupan anak dan ayah untuk hari ini. Bagaimana keesokan harinya?mampukah Azazel melindungi Naruto?

¤FBC¤

FANFIC BERSAMBUNG COEG


	3. Chapter 3 first mission

Aye! Uchida kembali lagi untuk mengupdate fic I'm a Father, kemungkinan fic ini akan berakhir sad ending lo. :D langsung saja kita ke tkp.

¤UCHIDA TOKUGAWA¤

-PRESENT-

I'm a Father

'02'00' siang

Siang hari diatas patung para hokage banyak berkumpul para warga konoha untuk sekedar melepas penat mereka yang dari senin sampai sabtu harus bekerja ada juga yang setiap hari datang ke taman yang berada diatas patung para hokage tersebut karena mereka bekerja disana,seperti berjualan teh sakura,udon,dan lain lain. Namun mari kita beralih kebagian taman yang paling pojok tepatnya berada dibawah pohon bonzai raksasa?, terdapat dua orang manusia yang satu sudah masuk usia yang pantas disebut paman dan manusia yang kedua masih terlihat imut dan luc,. Mereka berdua sedang menikmati piknik mereka dengan hembusan ngin sepoi sepoi dan alunan kicauan burung. Yah mereka adalah Azazel dan Naruto yang sedang berpiknik dihari minggu ini.

"ne...Naru-chan" panggil Azazel

"ya Tousan?" respon Naruto yang dimulutnya terdapat bakpao yang sedang digigit menambahkan kesan lucu dan imut.

"besok Tousan ada misi pertama sebagai shinobi desa ini,Apakah tidak apa apa tousan menjadi ninja?" tanya Azazel ingin mengetahui pendapat puteranya jika ia menjadi shinobi.

"terserah Tousan kalau Naru, Namun Tousan jangan sampai terluka ya pada saat misi dan juga cepatlah pulang agar Naru tidak kesepian" jawab Naruto masih melanjutkan memakan bakpao kacang hijau itu.

"hahaha Tenang saja Naru-chan, Tousanmu ini akan selalu waspada dari kiri-kanan-atas-bawah!" ucap Azazel dan menirukan gaya satpam diakhir kalimatnya yang membuat Naruto tertawa.

"hahaha Tuosan seperti Izumo-nii dan Kotetsu-nii saja jika bertingkah seperti itu"kritik Naruto sambil tertawa, sedangkan Azazel hanya pundung dikatai seperti penjaga gerbang konoha yang jones itu.

"hei!,Naru-chan Tousanmu ini tidak seperti penjaga gerbang jones itu ya, Tousanmu ini mempunyai wajah tampan yang bisa memikat ribuan hati wanita Naru!" Narsis Azazel dan dipandangi banyak orang karena katakatanya cukup keras,sedangkan Naruto hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah ayahnya ini yang kelewat narsis.

Pada saat ayah dan anak yang sedang berinteraksi ini tibatiba datang seorang Anbu bertopeng anjing dihadapan mereka.

"Azazel-san anda dipanggil hokage-sama untuk menerima laporan misi untuk esok" jelas sang Anbu.

"OK 'anjing' nanti saya akan mendatangi gedung hokage namun setelah saya mengantar naru-chan pulang dulu" kata Azazel mulai mengangkat keranjang pikniknya dan menggandeng Naruto,Bersiap pulang.

"bangsat nih orang manggil gua 'ANJING' -_-" Batin anbu nista, "baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" ucap dan pamit Anbu bername tage INU tersebut.

"nah ayo kita Pulang Naru" ajak Azazel.

"ha'i Tousan" balas Naruto.

Diperjalanan pulang mereka banyak ditatap dengan tatapan benci, khususnya hanya Naruto sajalah yang sedang ditatap oleh tatapan benci dan membunuh oleh para warga,sedangkan Azazel hanya cuek bebek dan berjalan sambil menggandeng Naruto dengan mata terpejam, namun sebenarnya Azazel sedang memperluas sensoriknya mengantisipasi jika ada serangngan dadakan ke Naru-channya itu,sedangkan Naruto sudah terbiasa ditatap begitu bahkan sudah merasakan dipukuli warga hingga babak belur tanpa salah yang jelas. Mereka yang berjalan sedari tadi akhirnya sampai diapartement Naruto.

"CKLEK" bunyi pintu dibuka kemudian Azazel dan Narutopun masuk.

"Nah Naru-chan Tousan tinggal dulu ya" pamit Azazel keputeranya itu.

"ha'i Tousan, bawa oleh oleh ya" balas Naruto.

"ha'i " balas melangkah keluar sambil melambaikan tangan ke menyengir, diperjalanan menuju kantor hokage Azazel melihat seorang shinobi yang baru keluar dari kedai kopi sambil yang mengenal shinobi tersebutpun menyapanya.

"yo Azuma-san"sapa Azazel pada Azuma.

"yo Azazel-san ,bagaimana kabarmu setelah menjadi shinobi serta warga konoha? Apakah adahal yang menarik?" balas serta tanya Azuma.

"baik, tentu banyak hal yang menarik tentang desa ini Azuma-san, ngomong2 anda mau kemana?" jawab dan tanya Azazel.

"mau kegedung hokage karena mendapat panggilan tenteang akan kujalani" jawab Azuma.

"oh,kebetulan sekali, aku juga mau kegedung hokage, mau bareng kesana bersama?" Tawar Azazel.

"baiklah kalau begitu" balas Azuma.

Azazel dan Azuma pun berjalan dengan santai menuju kegedung hokage. "mau rokok Azazel-san?" tawar Azuma sambil melihatkan pack rokoknya.

"tentu, terimakasih" kata Azazel dan mengambil sabatang rokok dan menyalakannya.

"WUSSH"

"haah tenangnya hidup" ucap Azazel sambil menghembuskan asap tembakau yang terbakar itu.

"hahaha kau benar Azazel,namun kita tidak mengetahui masalah akan datang dikedepanya,karena selama ada kebaikan mesti ada kejahatan" ucap Azuma.

"ya begitulah hidup ini, didunia ini sangatlah susah jika ingin menciptakan perdamaian sejati" balas Azazel,. "Namun aku percaya suatu hari nanti pasti ada saatnya semua mahluk akan saling mengerti" tambah Azazel sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"mungkin suatu saat nanti" senyum Azuma memandang langit. "ngomong2 bagaimana keadaan Naruto? Azazel, akhir akhir ini ia sudah tidak terlihat murung dan pembuat onar lagi, apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Cuci otak kah? Hahaha" tanya Azuma yang berakhir dengan .Azazel yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus.

"aku tidak sebejat itu hingga sampai mencuci otak., Naruto itu membuat onar karena ingin dilihat dan dianggap ada oleh warga desa,namun bukannya dianggap dan dilihat oleh warga yg ia dapat malah kekerasan,terkadang ia sering menangis jika kesepian,oleh karena itu sebagai ayahnya sekarang aku akan memberi pelajaran yang tak terlupakan bagi siapa saja yang berani pada Naru-chan ku!" jelas Azazel panjang lebar.,sedangkan Azuma hanya ber OH ria dan tersenyum sekilas.

Tidak terasa karena keasikan mereka mengobrol mereka akhirnya sampai didepan gedung Hokage, kemudian mereka masuk dan mengetok pintu hokage.

"TOK-TOK"

"masuk!" suara ketokan serta balasan dari seseorang itu.

"CKLEK"

"permisi hokage-sama " ijin Azazel dan Azuma.

"baiklah kalian tau kenapa kalian aku kumpulkan disini?" tanya sang Azazel dan Azuma hanya menggeleng tanda tidak tahu.

"Besok kalian akan menjalankan misi sebagai partner." kata Hokage sambil menghisap pipa rokoknya.

"kalau boleh tahu misi apa yang akan kami jalani hokage-sama?" tanya Azuma sedangkan Azazel hanya diam karena ia akan mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sama namun sudah disahului oleh Azuma.

"kalian akan aku tugaskan untuk pergi ke kuil ashura di arah timur untuk mengecek apakah dikuil itu terdapat anggota akatsuki, karena menurut informan terpercayaku disekitar daerah itu sudah terlihat beberapa kali 2anggota akatsuki yang sering melewati daerah tersebut." ucap hokage menjelaskan perinciannya,. "dan juga untukmu Azazel-san,ini adalah hitae tae konoha,mohon digunakan pada saat misi" tambah hokage sambil memberi hitae-tae.

"arigato gozaimasu hokage-sama" balas Azazel.

"kalau begitu kalian boleh pergi" ucap hokage.

"permisi kalau begitu hokage-sama" ucap Azuma kemudian keluar kantor hokage diikuti oleh Azazel.

"nah Azazel apakah kau ingin ikut ke kedai Dango?" tawar Azuma.

"tidak Azuma,aku akan langsung pulang untuk menemani naru" jawab Azazel.

"oh,baiklah,Jaa Azazel-san" pamit Azuma kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Azazel seorang.

Azazel kemudian berjalan pulang namun pada saat melewati kedau ramen Teuchi,Azazel pun ingat bahwa ia akan membawakan oleh oleh untuk Naruto. "Baiklah" ucap Azazel kemudian masuk kedalam kedai itu.

"Selamat datang tuan! Ada yang bisa kami bantu" kata teuchi sang pemilik warung serta koki disitu.

"ha'i aku pesan Ramen kaldu porsi jumbo 2 dibungkus" ucap Azazel memesan Ramen kemudian duduk menunggu pesanan tiba.

"baik tuan,tunggu sebentar ya" balas Teuchi yg diberi respon anggukan oleh Azazel.

¤15menit kemudian¤

"ini pesanannya tuan" ucap pelayan namun kali ini suara pelayan perempuan, Azazel pun membalikan tubuh ingin mengambil pesanannya namun tak kunjung diletakan dimeja, Azazel yang heranpun melihat sang pelayan wanita yang memandangnya dengan wajah memerah dan yang mengetahui bahwa sang pelayan memerah karena melihatnya alias terpikat pun menyeringai dan ingin menggoda sang pelayan.

"hei nona" ucap Azazel sambil mengibas ngibaskan tanganya didepan wajah sang pelayan, sang pelayan yang kaget dan ditatap Azazelpun akhirnya gugup dan tambah memerah wajahnya.

"G-gomenasai tuan K-kalau saya melamun,ini pesanannya" ucap pelayan gugup dan memberi bungkusan isi ramen kepada Azazel.

Azazel yang melihat sang pelayan gugup pun tersenyum kecil dan pada saat mengambil bungkusan ramen ditangan sang pelayan dengan sengaja Tangan Kanan Azazel menggenggam tangan pelayan itu dan membuat sang pelayan merona dan menunduk.

Setelah Azazel mengambil bungkusan itu, ia berniat menyudahi acara menggodanya dan meninggalkan kedai itu untuk segera keapartement naruto,namun sebelum ia meninggalkan kedai ramen ia sempat membisikan sesuatu kepelayan tersebut dan seketika sang pelayan tambah merona seperti kepiting rebus.

"terimakasih nona cantik...mmm" bisik Azazel dan menghembuskan nafas ditelinga sang pelayan gadis,kemudian pergi.

Sang pelayan yang masih merona pun melihat bahwa Azazel telah meninggalkan kedai, namun sedetik kemudian pelayan tersebut tersenyum manis dan kembali kedapur.

"kenapa kau lama sekali Ayame?" tanya Teuchi karena tak biasanya anak satu satunya ini lama dalam mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan.

"T-tidak apapa kok tousan" ucap Ayame gugup dan merona mengingat wajah Azazel tadi.

"hmmmm,terpesona oleh azazel-dono hm?" tebak Teuchi dan membuat Ayame menundukan kepala ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

"Namun ia telah anak Ayame" ucap Teuchi yang membuat hati Ayame kecewa.

"A-anak?siapa" ucap Ayame kecewa,sedangkan Teuchi hanya tersenyum menggoda.

"ya anaknya adalah Naru-chan,Ayame" jawab Teuchi dan membuat Ayame mendongak menatap Teuchi tak percaya.

"M-ana mungkin tousan,naruto itu tidak mempunyai orang tua dari dulu dan juga tau dari mana kalau A-azazel-ku-n adalah orangtua Naru-chan?" ucap Ayame dan agak tergagap pada saat menyebutkan nama Azazel dengan suffix kun.

"aku mendengar dari hokage-sama pas jalan2 beberapa hari yang lalu di taman." jawab Teuchi.

"Benarkah? T-tapi siapa kalau begitu ibunya?"tanya Ayame was-was,dan Ayame berdoa semoga Azazel belum menikah dan hanya mengangkat Naruto menjadi seorang anak tanpa seorang ibu.

"belum,Azazel-dono belum mempunyai istri, ia hanya mengangkat Naruto menjadi anaknya tanpa ibu" jawab teuchi yang membuat Ayame bernafas lega.

"baiklah kalau begitu tousan,mari bekerja lagi!" ucap Ayame semangat sambil tersenyum.

"hahaha,yang lagi dapet kesempatan jadi ibu Naru-chan semangat banget nih" goda Teuchi.

"TOUSAN!" pekik Ayame karena malu dan wajahnya yang merona.

"hahahaha,mari bekerja "ucap Teuchi dan diikuti Ayame yang masih merona .

Sedangkan Azazel sekarang sudah sampai didepan pintu apartement ia dan naru-channya.

"CKLEK"

"TADAIMA" ucap Azazel dan masuk kedalam.

"OKAERI TOUSAN!" balas seorang anak kecil bersurai pirang yaitu naruto.

Azazel yang melihat Naruto berlari lari kecil kearahnya pun mempunyai ide usil mengerjai Naru-chanya ini.

"Tebak deh Tousan pulang bawa apa Naru-chan?" tanya .menyembunyikan bungkusan ramen dipunggungnya.

"Ramen" jawab Naruto agak bingung karena tousan nya ini agak aneh karena menanyakanya pertanyaan yang semua orang yang seharusnya sudah tau jawabanya karena dari aroma yang menguar adalah aroma Ramen.

Sedangkan Azazel pundung karena menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh pada anaknya dan Azazel yakin jika para petinggi didimensinya dulu melihatnya begini pasti akan tertawa dan mengatai ia bodoh.

"bodohnya aku" batin Azazel.

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat tousanya berjongkok dan diatas kepalanya terdapat awan mendung pun tambah akhirnya mengajak tousannya untuk makan ramen." Tousan ayo kita makan ramennya,nanti keburu dingin" ajak Naruto dan mengambil bungkusan ramen dan menarik tangan Azazel.

"ha'i ha'i" jawab Azazel kemudian mengikuti Naruto kearah ruang tengah.

Esok harinya pagi pagi sekali Azazel sudah bangun dikarenakan ingin bersiap siap dimisi memakai pakaian standar ninja berpangkat jounin (penampilan Azazel seperti kakashi namun tidak memakai masker serta hitai-tai), hitai-tai Azazel diikatkan di atas pergelangan tangan, setelah itu selesai semua ia melihat Naruto yang masih tidur, Azazel tersenyum kecil dan menyelimuti Naruto yang masih tidur serta menulis sesuatu dinote kecil dan diletakan dimeja makan beserta beberapa lembar ryo untuk Naruto.,setelah itu Azazel berjalan keluar dari apartement Naruto menuju gerbang konoha.

Digerbang konoha telah berdiri Azuma yang menunggu Azazel.

"maaf Azuma, apakah kau sudah menunggu lama?" ucap Azazel.

"tidak kok Azazel,aku barusan datang kesini,kalau begitu ayo berangkat " ajak Azuma yang santai keluar desa dan diikuti Azazel dibelakangnya.

¤jam7'30¤

"E-engh" lenguh Naruto dan menggeliat kecil, kemudian Naruto bangun dan melihat bahwa Tousanya tidak ada disampingnya yang berarti sudah berangkat misi,kemudian Naruto berjalan keruang tengah dan menemukan secarik kertas dan beberapa lembar uang.

"Naru...tousan barangkat misi dulu,maaf tousan tidak membangunkanmu karena melihatmu tidur nyenyak membuat tousan tidak tega, jadi tousan langsung berangkat,ini ada uang untuk Naru jajan hari ini dan juga Tousan akan pulang malam ini dan paling lambat esok siang,...JAA Naru-chan" isi Note yang Ditinggalkan Azazel. Setelah membaca Note tersebut Naruto tersenyum dan pergi kekamar mandi ingin membersihkan tubuh.

¤jam 8'30¤

Naruto yang sudah rapi pun ingin sarapan dan akan pergi ke kedai ramen Teuchi.

Sesampai dikedai Naruto disambut Teuchi " Wah ada Naru-chan! Ingin pesan apa Naru?" tanya Teuchi,sedangkan Ayame yang mendengar nama Naruto langsung menyuruh teuchi untuk memasak biar Ayame saja yang melayani Naruto.

"nah Naru ingin makan ramen jumbo ya" tanya Ayame

"tentu Ayame nee-chan " jawab Naruto bersemangat.

"satu ramen jumbo Tousan" ucap Ayame ayame duduk disebelah Naruto ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

"ne...Naruchan" panggil Ayame.

"ya Ayame nee-chan?" balas Naruto.

"mmmmmm... Naru bisa bertemu dengan ayah angkat Naru gimana kejadiannya?" tanya Ayame,kemudian Naruto menceritakan sambil menunggu ramen.

"oh begitu ya," kata Ayame. "selain tampan Azazel-kun juga pemberani ya" batin Ayame dan merona yang membuat Naruto bingung kare.a wajah Ayame yang tiba tiba memerah.

"Ayame nee-chan sakit" tanya Naruto.

"buk-"

"Ayame memerah karena memikirkan Tousanmu Naru dan mungkin akan menjadi ibumu Naru...hahaha, ini silahkan dinikmati ramennya Naru" goda Teuchi dan memberikan ramen pesanan kearah Naruto.,sedangkan Ayame jangan ditanya ,ia sudah melebihi tomat warnanya, dan dengan kecepatan melebihi hairasin Ayame telah hilang dari hadapan Naruto dan Teuchi sambil berteriak.

"TOUSAN NO BAKAA!" Teriak Ayame dari kejauhan.

Sedangkan Teuchi hanya terkekeh dan Naruto masih bengong memperoses apa yang terjadi.

¤at kuil Ashura¤

Azazel dan Azuma sedang beristirahat halaman kuil Ashura yang barusan mereka singgahi,namun acara bersantai mereka segera terhenti karena terdengar suara dari arah belakang mereka dan pada saat mereka menoleh,sekarang terlihatlah seseorang berambut klimis teraisir kebelakang berwarna putih,.juga membawa sabit bermata tiga yang Azazel asumsikan bahwa itu senjatanya dan memakai jubah awan merah.

"wah!wah! Lihat apa yang kutemukan disini!, 2 persembahan untuk jashin sama!" ucap sosok tersebut.

"akatsuki" ucap Azuma pelan

"akatsuki?" ucap Azazel agak bingung.

"ya dia anggota akatsuki sudah terlihat dari kostumnya,dan yang terpenting dia adalah musuh kita Azazel" Ucap Azuma dan mengambil senjatanya dikantong ninjanya.

"hahaha...benar sekali,aku adalah anggota akatsuki dan perkenalkan namaku adalah Hidan,dan juga orang yang akan membunuh kalian berdua!" perkenalan hidan serta mengancam.

"cih" Azuma hanya mendecih,sedangkan Azazel juga sudah dalam posisi bertarung dan juga sudah mengeluarkan 6pasang sayap malaikat jatunya.

Hidan yang melihat Azazel mengeluarkan sayap hanya menyeriangai dan melesat maju.

"MATILAH KALIAN!"

¤FBC¤

FANFIC BERSAMBUNG COEG


	4. Chapter 4

Yo...Uchida akan meng-update fic I'm Father setelah sekian lama menganggur karena Azazel sebagai pemeran utama terkena kasus korupsi :v :v :v .

 **Happy Read!**

 **¤UCHIDA TOKUGAWA¤**

 **-PRESENT-**

 **Op' ost: Ignite (Eir Aoi)**

 **Chap-4**

 **I'M FATHER!:**

Azazel dan Asuma sedang beristirahat halaman kuil Ashura yang barusan mereka singgahi,namun acara bersantai mereka segera terhenti karena terdengar suara dari arah belakang mereka dan pada saat mereka menoleh,sekarang terlihatlah seseorang berambut klimis teraisir kebelakang berwarna putih,.juga membawa sabit bermata tiga yang Azazel asumsikan bahwa itu senjatanya dan memakai jubah awan merah sedang berjalan dengan perlahan menuju kearah mereka.

"wah!wah! Lihat apa yang kutemukan disini!, dua persembahan untuk jashin-sama!" ucap sosok tersebut.

"Akatsuki" ucap Azuma pelan

"Akatsuki?" ucap Azazel agak bingung.

"ya dia anggota Akatsuki, sudah terlihat dari kostumnya dan yang terpenting dia adalah musuh kita Azazel" Ucap Asuma dan mengambil senjatanya dikantong ninjanya.

"hahaha...benar sekali,aku adalah anggota Akatsuki dan perkenalkan namaku adalah Hidan,dan juga orang yang akan membunuh kalian berdua!" perkenalan hidan serta mengancam.

"cih" Azuma hanya mendecih,sedangkan Azazel juga sudah dalam posisi bertarung dan juga sudah mengeluarkan ke enam pasang sayap malaikat jatunya.

Hidan yang melihat Azazel mengeluarkan sayap hanya menyeriangai dan melesat maju.

"MATILAH KALIAN!" Teriak Hidan dengan wajah seperti psycho sambil menebaskan sabitnya secara vertikal kearah Azazel.

Trankk!

Suara benturan antara tombak cahaya milik Azazel dan sabit milik hidan saat Azazel menahan serangan Hidan barusan.

"Kau bisa mengendalikan cahaya?" Tanya Hidan saat melihat tombak cahaya milik Azazel.

"Begitulah" Jawab Azazel singkat kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong tangkisannya kedepan sehingga hidan sedikit terdorong kebelakang dan Langsung Diberi tendangan tepat didada oleh Azazel.

Trank!

Brugh!

"Kau lumayan kuat juga ya" Puji hidan setelah mendarat beberapa meter dihadapan Azazel ,namun Hidan seketika bingung saat menyadari bahwa anggota Azazel yang satunya hilang entah kemana, "Kemana yang satunya? Apakah kabur? Setahuku ninja konoha tidak pengecut" Batin Hidan sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Temanmu kabur ya? Hahaha kasihan sekali kau ya" ejek Hidan kepada Azazel.

"Entahlah" Jawab Azazel seenaknya.

"Baiklah ka-!"

Bruggh!

Crassh!

Wussh!

Tap!

"Jangan sekali kali kau lengah dan mengampil kesimpulan seenaknya saja" Ucap Asuma yang keluar dari dalam tanah tepat dibawah pijakan kaki Hidan dan langsung mengUppercut Hidan serta memotong pergelangan tanganya.

Hidan yang terpental kearah belakang saat di uppercut Asuma hanya shock karena tidak merasakan aura milik Asuma.

"Tidakku sangka akan dapat serangan kejutan seperti itu" Batin Hidan terkejut.

Dengan perlahan Hidan bangkit setelah terpental akibat pukulan milik Asuma tadi.

"Ku akui bahwa serangan tadi cukup membuatku terhibur dan juga aku ini abadi jadi main mainnya sudah usai dan bersiaplah menemui ajal kalian" Ucap Hidan datar dan dengan perlahan tubuhnya mulai menghitam hingga akhirnya tubuhnya mempunyai corak hitam dan putih menyerupai kerangka.

"Dia memasuki mode iblis?" Batin Azazel saat merasakan aura yang sedikit Azazel ketahui karena didunianya yang dulu Azazel sering meneliti apa saja,namun yang paling ia gemari adalah secret gear, jadi Azazel sedikit mengenal Aura ini.

"Bersiaplah Azazel, aku merasakan firasat buruk" Ucap Asuma waspada sambil memandang tajam Hidan.

"Tentu" Balas Azazel, "Mungkin aku harus memasuki mode Belance Breaker Jika aku terdesak" Batin Azazel.

Hidan yang sudah memasuki mode iblisnya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah batangan besi hitam dan mengarahkannya menuju Asuma.

"Kau yang akan ku persembahkan untuk Jashin-sama terlebih dahulu" Ucap Hidan sambil menyeringai sadis, "Jadi bersiaplah" Tambah Hidan kemudian melesat maju.

Zruut!

Wusssh!

Greb!

"Hentikan Hidan"

Hidan yang akan melesat maju langsung terhenti saat sebuah tangan menahan pundaknya ,sedangkan Hidan hanya bisa memasang ekspresi bosan dan kesal saat upacara persembahanya terhenti.

"Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku Kakuzu?" Tanya Hidan dengan nada kesal sambil menatap Kakuzu.

Sedangkan yang diberi pertanyaan hanya menatap bosan Hidan.

"Kau ingat bahwa tugas kita hanya menukarkan kepala buronan dengan uang dan juga Leader tidak memberi tugas kita untuk memulai upacara sesatmu itukan" Jawab Kakuzu dengan nada pelan namun terkesan mengejek.

"A-apa! Kau bilang apa tadi hah!? Dasar mata duitan!" Hardik Hidan yang kesal karena diejek oleh partnernya barusan.

Asuma dan Azazel hanya memandang waspada ke dua orang yang ada dihadapan mereka itu.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara, dan ayo cepat kita kembali kemarkas, karena ku dengar kita kedatangan anggota baru dari klan uchiha" Ucap Kakuzu kemudian berbalik dan hilang dengan shunsin.

Hidan yang ditinggal sendiri bahkan belum memberi pertanyaan untuk Kakuzu perihal anggota baru itu hanya bisa menyumpah serapahi si mata duitan itu.

Setelah Usai dari aksi sumpah menyumpahnya, Hidan kemudian berbalik kearah Azazel dan Azuma, "Kalian beruntung kali ini karena Aku biarkan, namun dipertemuan selanjutnya akan aku pastikan bahwa kalian berdua akan menjadi persembahan bagi Jashin-sama! Hahaha" Ucap Hidan sambil tertawa kemudian mengambil tangannya yang terpotong setelah itu hilang dengan shunsin menyusul Kakuzu.

"Dia pergi" Ucap Azazel pelan.

"Akatsuki memang seperti itu Azazel, tidak akan pernah mengurusi sesuatu yang berada diluar dari tujuan mereka" Ucap Asuma sambil menghidupkan sebatang rokok kemudian menghisapnya perlahan.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tadi dia menyerang kita" Tanya Azazel bingung.

"Ah...entahlah ,mungkin dia adalah anggota yang mempunyai ambisi tersendiri" Jawab Asuma sambil menunjukan eye smile.

Sedangkan Azazel hanya diam setelah mendengar jawaban dari Asuma, setelah itu mereka berdua memutuskan untuk kembali ke konoha karena misi mereka telah usai.

"Hei Asuma" Panggil Azazel.

Asuma hanya menoleh kearaah Azazel sebagai respon atas panggilan Azazel barusan.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu" Ucap Azazel pelan.

"Tentu, jika aku mengetahuinya akan aku jawab" Balas Asuma sambil menatap Azazel.

"Apakah kau tau apa mahluk apa yang berada didalam tubuh Naruto?" Tanya Azazel yang langsung membuat Asuma sedikit kaget.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Asuma yang kaget atas pertanyaan Azazel barusan.

"Hei...Aku ini ayahnya, jadi sepantasnya aku berhak mengetahui apa saja tentang anaku" Balas Azazel sambil memasang wajah bangga.

"Yare yare baiklah, mahluk yang berada didalam tubuh Naruto itu adalah Kyuubi, dan juga sebenarnya Naruto itu adalah jinchuriki " Jelas Asuma panjang lebar.

"Jinchuriki?" Bingung Azazel.

"Jinchuriki adalah wadah bagi para bijuu yang disegel pada tubuh seseorang, dan Naruto adalah wadah bagi bijuu ekor sembilan, sebernanya Naruto itu adalah pahlawan desa karena telah mau menjadi wadah bagi Bijuu yang ingin menghancurkan desa, namun cara pandang warga konoha salah dan menganggap bahwa Naruto adalah jelmaan Kyuubi itu sendiri" Ucap Asuma yang ternyum miris saat diakhir kalimatnya.

"Ya memang itu benar,dan sebagai ayahnya aku akan mengubah cara pandang warga konoha kepada anaku dan akan melindunginya selagi aku masih hidup" Ucap Azazel sambil melihat langit.

"Aku bersyukur bahwa Naruto mendapatkan ayah yang seperti kau" Puji Asuma kepada Azazel dan hanya direspon senyuman oleh Azazel, kemudian mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kembali.

 **¤At konoha¤**

-Hokage tower-

Sedangkan dikonoha sekarang sedang terjadi masalah besar.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"Masuk" Ucap Sang Hokage ketiga saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu diruangannya.

Sianbu yang telah diperbolehkan masuk langsung membungkuk dihadapan Sang Hokage.

"Kami melaporkan bahwa dikonoha telah terjadi suatu keadaan darurat Hokage-sama" Ucap Anbu yang memakai topeng kucing bername-tag 'Neko' .

"Jelaskan" Respon hokage yang langsung menatap Anbu bername-tag 'neko' itu.

"Telah terjadi pembantain didistrik Uchiha hokage-sama" Ucap Anbu tersebut, sedangkan Sang Hokage terkejut bukan main karena setahunya bahwa dia telah menolak pilihan itu saat berada dirapat rahasia beberapa hari yang lalu dan dia sudah mengutus Uchiha shisui untuk membatalkan Kudeta clan Uchiha.

"A-apa! Bagaimana bisa!" Ucap Sang Hokage yang kaget.

"Kami tidak tau Hokage-sama, namun saat kami berpatroli disekitar distrik Uchiha kami melihat sedikit bercak darah dijalan dan saat kami menyelidikinya kami mengetahui bahwa clan Uchiha telah dibantai" Jelas Anbu tersebut.

Sang hokage hanya diam saat mendengar penjelasan Anbu tersebut namun tiba tiba sang Hokage langsung teringat sebuah Nama yang pasti ada sangkut pautnya bahkan bisa saja menjadi dalang dari masalah ini.

"Danzo" Ucap Hokage dengan pelan namun jika diperhatikan tangan sang hokage ketiga tersebut sedang mengepal.

"Adakah yang selamat?" Tanya Hokage kepada Anbu tersebut.

"Ada hokage-sama , 2 orang uchiha telah selamat" Jawab Anbu tersebut.

"Siapa?" Tanya Hokage penasaran, " Kenapa dia tidak membunuh semuanya?" Batin Hokage yang sedikit bingung.

"Yang selamat adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi yang sedang berada diluar desa karena misi" Ucap si anbu sambil menunduk, "Dan juga kami tidak menemukan jasad Uchiha shisui dan Uchiha Izuna, jadi kemungkinan pelakunya adalah salah satu dari mereka berdua" Tambah Anbu tersebut.

"Uchiha Izuna... mungkin dia pelakunya ,karena setahuku dia pernah menjadi mata mata bagi Danzo, kalau Uchiha shisui tidak akan melakukannya karena loyalitasnya padaku sangat tinggi" Batin Sang Hokage yang memikirkan pelaku pembantain Clan Uchiha.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, silahkan pergi untuk mengevakuasi didistrik Uchiha, karena aku akan pergi menemui seseorang" Perintah sang Hokage.

"Tentu Hokage-sama, kami mohon permisi" Ucap kedua anbu tersebut kemudian hilang menggunakan shunsin.

Setelah ditinggal pergi oleh anbu tersebut sang Hokage segera mengambil jubahnya kemudian pergi keluar dari gedung hokage.

-At danzo mansion-

Sang Hokage yang pergi keluar karena ingin menemui Danzo pun sudah sampai di mansion milik orang yang dicarinya, tanpa permisi sang Hokage langsung memasuki Mansion tersebut.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

"Kenapa tidak ada anbu root sama sekali" Batin Hokage yang bingung karena biasanya di mansion ini terdapat banyak Anbu root yang berkeliaran.

"Danzo!" Teriak sang hokage saat melihat pria yang seumuran denganya dan menggunakan tongkat sedang keluar dari salah satu ruangan dimansion.

Sedangkan pria yang dipanggil oleh Hokage itu hanya teraenyum saat menoleh kearah sang hokage.

"Oh ternyata kau Sarutobi, tumben kau berkunjung malam malam begini" Ucap Danzo sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa Kau menugaskan Uchiha Izuna untuk membantai Clan Uchiha!? Kau sendiri tahu bahwa Aku menolak rencana itu saat rapat beberapa hari yang lalu" Tanya Sang Hokage yang dipanggil Sarutobi oleh Danzo itu dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

"Maa...maa.. Jangan teriak teriak Sarutobi ,mari masuk dan kita bicarakan dengan tenang didalam" Ajak Danzo kepada Sarutobi.

Sang Hokage hanya diam kemudian menghela nafas pelan dan melangkah memasuki mansion teesebut.

"Silahkan diminum Sarutobi" Ucap Danzo sambil menuangkan teh kedalam cangkir milik Sarutobi.

"Jangan bertele tele Danzo, cepat jawab kenapa kau melakukan tindakan yang sangat merugikan tersebut" Ucap Sarutobi yang langsung to the point.

Sedangkan Danzo yang diberi pertanyaan tersebut hanya geleng geleng kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Haha, kau bilang merugikan Sarutobi? Jangan membuatku tertawa Sarutobi, justru dengan terbantainya seluruh Clan Uchiha maka Konoha akhirnya terbebas dari segala macam konflik dan tidak jadi menerima Serangan pemberontakan clan Uchiha, jadi apakah itu yang kau bilang Kerugian?" Jelas Danzo sambil meminum tehnya perlahan.

"Aku sudah menyuruh Uchiha shisui untuk menggenjutsu ketua clan Uchiha untuk menggagalkan rencana kudetanya, jadi kau jangan ikut campur masalah ini" Balas Sarutobi sambil menatap Danzo tajam.

Danzo kembali terkekeh mendengar jawaban Saeutobi.

"Kau ingin menggenjutsu pemimpin Clan dengan salah satu anggota clan tersebut,jangan membuatku tertawa lagi Sarutobi, itu sama saja dengan menyuruh anak singa untuk melawan induknya, dan juga jika rencana itu gagal maka Clan uchiha semakin membenci konoha" Ucap Danzo yang membuat Sarutobi terdiam sesaat.

"Tapi kau tau bahwa genjutsu milik shisui adalah yang paling hebat diantara seluruh warga Clan Uchiha?" Balas Sarutobi dan membuat Danzo yang terdiam.

"Aku tau itu,namun sekarang semua ini telah terjadi ,kau tidak akan bisa memutar waktu kembali Sarutobi ,jadi jalani saja" Ucap Danzo pelan.

"Brengek kau Danzo!, ternyata benar kau dalang dari semua ini" Bentak Sarutobi dan hanya direspon Danzo dengan senyuman.

"Mungkin aku akan memilih Kakashi atau Jiraya sebagai hokage selanjutnya" Ucap Sarutobi kemudian pergi keluar dari Mansion milik Danzo.

"Jangan kau pikir aku ini hanya diam sarutobi" Ucap Danzo pelan saat ditinggal oleh Sarutobi.

 **¤Back to Asuma &Azazel¤**

Asuma dan Azazel yang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju Konoha sekarang sedang berada disebuah desa dan ingin beristirahat kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mereka keesokan harinya.

"Aku akan cari penginapan dulu dan kau yang membeli makanannya" Ucap Asuma.

"Baiklah" Jawab Azazel kemudian berjalan menuju pasar malam yang terdapat didesa tersebut.

Azazel hanya berjalan sedikit beekeliling didalam pasar tersebut namun acara berkelilingnya terhenti saat melihat seorang anak kecil berpakaian kumuh dan sedikit sobek sobek yang meminta makanan kepada seorang penjual cumi bakar namun tidak direspon oleh sipenjual bahkan sianak tersebut telah memanggil sang penjual berkali kali, dengan pelan Azazel menghampiri anak kecil tersebut karena bagaimanapun Azazel tetaplah malaikat yang mempunyai hati yang suci meskipun dia mesum dan telah jatuh.

"Adik lapar ya?" Tanya Azazel sambil mengelus pucuk kepala si anak tersebut.

Sianak kecil tersebut sedikit kaget saat tiba tiba kepalanya dielus oleh Azazel, namun beberapa detik kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Emmm baiklah, namamu siapa?" Tanya Azazel.

"Riko" Jawab anak kecil tersebut sambil menunduk.

"Oke Riko-chan, kamu mau makan apa silahkan pilih yang kamu suka ya,biar nanti paman yang traktir" Ucap Azazel dan Anak kecil yang bernama Riko itu sedikit kaget saat mendengar kalimat Azazel barusan.

"B-benarkah paman?" Tanya Riko memastikan dan hanya diberi senyuman oleh Azazel.

Riko kemudian tersenyum lebar dan mulai menunjuk sebuah cumi yang dibakar.

"Hmmm...jadi Riko-chan suka cumi ya, baiklah, oi paman! Aku pesan cumi bakarnya 20 tusuk dan Takoyakinya 4 porsi" Ucap Azazel memesan.

"Baiklah tuan,silahkan tunggu sebentar" Balas sipenjual.

Azazel dan Riko yang telah diduduk sedang menunggu pesanan, kemudian Azazel melihat Riko dan menanyainya.

"Riko-chan tinggal dimana?" Tanya Azazel.

"Di pondok diarah barat desa paman" Jawab Riko sambil tersenyum.

"Oh begitu, nanti pulang paman antar ya, nggak bagus anak kecil pulang malam malam" Tawar Azazel.

"Tidak usah paman ,nanti merepotkan paman, paman belikan makanan saja Riko sudah sangat berterimakasih" tolak Riko halus.

"Nggak ap-"

"Ini pesanannya tuan!"

Perkataan Azazel terputus oleh suara pelayan yang datang memberi pesanan Azazel.

"Baiklah ,ini uangnya" Balas Azazel kemudian menerima pesenanya dan meberi uang kepada pelayan.

"Nah ayo ,biar kuantar saja" Ucap Azazel sambil menggandeng tangan Riko.

Sedangkan Riko hanya diam saja karena Azazel tetap memaksa untuk mengantarnya.

10menit mereka berjalan ,akhirnya sampai disebuah gubuk tua yang berada dipinggir desa.

Cklek!

Suara pintu gubuk yang dibuka oleh Riko.

"Riko onee-chan" Ucap tiba tiba seorang anak yang umurnya lebih muda dari Riko keluar dari gubuk sambil berlari kemudian memeluk Riko.

"Shido" Ucap Riko pelan.

"Apakah Onee-chan membawa Makanan? Kami sudah lapar" Tanya Anak kecil yang bernama Shido tersebut.

"Tentu Shido-chan, Onee-chan membawa banyak makanan untuk kalian semua dari paman yang baik hati ini" Jawab Riko sambil menunjuk Azazel.

Shido menatap Azazel sebentar kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Terimakasih paman" Ucap Anak yang bernama Shido tersebut sambil tersenyum.

Sedangkan Azazel hanya memandang Mereka dengan lembut kemudian menggunakan pose ala Guy saat membalas perkataan Shido barusan.

"Ngomong ngomong Orang tua kalian dimana?" Tanya Azazel.

"Orang tua kami telah mati saat terjadinya pembantaian para pengguna Clan kekkei genkai, dan kami adalah yang tersisa dari pembantaian itu" Jawab Riko sambil menunduk.

"Maaf kalau membuatmu mengingat kenangan buruk itu kembali" Ucap Azazel yang merasa bersalah karena membuat mereka mengingat kenangan kelam yang telah mereka lalui.

"Tidak apa apa paman" Balas Riko sambik tersenyum.

Azazel yang mendengar dan melihat Riko serta yang lainya merasa Iba, Kemudian Azazel mohon pamit kepada Riko karena ingin pergi sebentar dan akan kembali nanti.

"Paman akan pergi sebentar, tapi nanti akan kembali,kalian tunggu sebentar ya" Ucap Azazel kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Tentu paman" Balas Riko.

Azazel yang sudah agak jauh jaraknya dari Riko dan yang lainnya kemudian mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir dan memasukan tanganya seperti mencari sesuatu didalam ransel.

"Dimana ya aku letakan benda itu?...seingatku kuletakan disini" Ucap Azazel pada dirinya sendiri saat mencari suatu barang dilubang sihirnya.

"Ah!ketemu!" Ucap Azazel sambil mengeluarkan Batu berwarna putih seperti kaca berukuran bola sepak dari lubang sihirnya, "Pemberian Ajuka ini akhirnya berguna juga" Sambung Azazel sambil melangkah kearah pusat desa.

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat akhirnya Azazel sampai disebuah toko yang dibagian atasnya tertulis TOKO PERHIASAN.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu tuan?" Tanya sang pelayan toko.

"Ya, aku ingin menjual ini" Jawab Azazel sambil mengeluarkan Batu tadi.

Sang pelayan yang melihat batu milik Azazel terkejut bukan main bahkan tangannya bergetar saat ingin memegang batu tersebut.

"D-dari mana tuan mendapatkan Intan sebesar ini?" Tanya sang pelayan sambil tergagap.

"Aku mendapatkannya saat menggali sumur" Jawab Azazel ngawur, "jadi berapa harganya jika aku ingin menjual ini" Tanya Azazel.

"Tentu dengan harga yang sangat menggiurkan tuan, kalau begitu mari ikuti saya" Ucap pelayan tersebut kemudian berjalan memasuki bagian ruangan didalam toko tersebut.

-Skip time-

Riko dan Shido yang masih menunggu Azazel dihalaman Rumahnya sedari tadi.

"Paman itu kemana ya Riko-oneechan kok lama" Tanya Shido sambil menguap.

Riko hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Shido, sambil mengelus pucuk kepalanya Riko menjawab.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi paman itu kembali" Jawab Riko sambil tersenyum.

Shido hanya mengangguk saat mendengar jawaban Riko, namun perhatian mereka berdua teralihkan saat mendengar Suara seseorang yang mereka tunggu telah kembali.

"Hoi anak anak!" Teriak Azazel dari kejauhan yang membawa beberapa karung serta banyak bungkusan kecil.

"Paman!" Respon Riko dan Shido sambil berlari lari kecil kearah Azazel.

"Ini buat kalian semua" Ucap Azazel sambil menaruh karung serta beberapa bungkusan dihalaman gubuk milik Riko tersebut.

"Ini karung isinya kok kertas semua paman?" Tanya Shido yang masih polos dan tidak mengetahui kegunaan kertas itu, berbeda dengan Riko yang shock saat melihat semua karung tersebut isinya adalah uang.

"P-paman dapat dari mana semua ini?" Tanya Riko kaget namun masih melihat Isi karung tersebut.

Sedangkan Azazel hanya menyengir saat ditanyai seperti itu.

"Anggap saja itu adalah simpananku, jadi gunakanlah sebijak mungkin ya" Ucap Azazel sambil menyengir.

"Kalau begitu teri-...makasih" Ucapan Riko terputus dan dilanjutkan dengan nada yang lebih pelan ,saat menoleh ingin mengucapkan kata terimakasih kepada Azazel, namun Azazel telah hilang dan hanya meninggalkan sebuah bulu berwarna hitam yang melayang jatuh ketanah dengan perlahan.

"Apakah dia malaikat?" Tanya Riko pelan entah pada siapa, kemudian mengajak Shido masuk kedalam gubuknya.

Sedangakan Azazel yang sudah berada dipusat kota karena tadi bertelportasi saat Riko tidak sedang melihatnya.

"Mungkin Gabriel akan terpikat denganku saat melihatku membantu mereka tadi" Batin Azazel narsis dan mengingat kenangannya dulu saat masih didunia DXD.

"Nah kalau begitu sekarang saatnya beristirahat dan besok kembali kekonoha agar dapat bertemu Naru-chan, hehehe" Ucap Azazel pelan dan diakhiri kekehannya saat membayangkan Wajah Naru-channya.

"Oi! Azazel sini!" Panggil Asuma yang berdiri didepan sebuah penginapan didesa tersebut.

Azazel yang mendengar bahwa ada yang memanggilnya kemudian menoleh dan menemuka Asuma yang sedang berdiri didepan sebuah penginapan, kemudian mengampirinya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Tanya Asuma yang sedikit kesal karena menunggu Azazel yang lama.

"Maafkan aku, tadi aku melihat nenek yang ingin menyebrang jalan jadi karena aku warga yang baik ,aku menolongnya saat sesudah menolongnya aku melihat seekor kucing hitam yang melintas jadi akhirnya aku mengambil jalan memutar dan malah tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan" Ucap Azazel panjang lebar dan sukses membuat Asuma de javu.

"Alasan macam apa itu! didesa ini tidak ada mobil maupun motor! Ini masih jaman ninja bodoh! Dan juga itu adalah alasan milik teman bermaskerku " ucap Asuma yang kesal dengan penjelasan Azazel yang malah memberikan eye smile.

"Haha mungkin hanya kebetulan, mari masuk aku sudah lapar" Balas Azazel kemudian memasuki penginapan tersebut.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan ahooo!" Ucap Asuma semakin kesal karena mengikuti Azazel masuk.

"Hahaha baiklah baiklah ,kau bisa melanjutkannya seusai makan ok" Ucap Azazel sambil tertawa.

"Ahoooo!" Teriak Asuma yang sudah mencapai puncaknya dan membuat orang orang yang melewati penginapan yang mereka tempati menoleh kearah mereka.

 **¤FBC¤**

 **End ost 'Tsuki akari' (Rei Fu)**

Akhirnya Update setelah beberapa bulan haiatus fic ini... Mungkin beberapa reader ada saran untuk pairnya Azazel? Kalo uchida sudah memutuskan Ayame mungkin jadi pasangan Azazel dan juga fic ini akan berakhir Sad lo :D, kalo ada saran ya :D

 _.I'am father belong's Uchida Tokugawa._

 _Keep calm and read fic uchida tokugawa :D_

 _ **-SAYONARA-**_


End file.
